Wishes May Come True
by pan0gwen
Summary: PLEASE READ!! B/V!!!!!!!! Bulma is am orphan fairy and Vegeta is a Prince (of course)sayian/shape shifter. They were both born on the same day. PLEASE READ ratings will go up. R/R!!!!!!
1. Prologue

This is my new fic and it is in my imagination. ^^!!! My imagination is a wild thing so beware!! Vegeta can shape shifting Saiyan and Bulma is a fairy that loves animals and she has wings so she can FLY!!!!! Vegeta is the Prince of all shape shifting Saiyans and he is very strong (of course we all know that one). Bulma is an orphan. She lives with a family of shape shifters in Vegeta's kingdom. His kingdom is on a mountain with a forest that surrounds it. The forest is where Bulma is always at. Bulma and Vegeta are about 15. Beware, there are twists that I never knew I was going to do. So just R/R PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DBZ!!!!!  
  
Wishes may come true  
Prologue  
  
"Please my king, let us stay here till our daughter is born," Asked a helpless fairy.   
"Why should I? What will I get in return?" said the king.  
"I am the smartest of all the fairies. I can help with your technology."  
"Fine, you can stay in the forest until your child is born. And you have to stay here and become my scientist."  
"Thank you, my king." The two fairies said at the same time as they bowed. The female could barely bow. She then felt a sharp pain and screamed her husband's name. He knew what it was.  
"My king, may I take her into the medical wing. She was almost due and now she is in labor. (I know it sounds cheesy but it is MY FIC.)"  
"Only if you can find it."  
"Thank you, my king." The male fairy took his pregnant wife and went to find the medical wing. He couldn't fly because he could of dropped her so he walked instead. It didn't take him long to find it. He laid his beautiful queen in one of the beds there. He waited.   
"You can do this my dear." He kept saying to the lying figure on the bed. "We may be the royal family and the last of our kind but you can do it." He whispered.  
"I am not going to make my king. Make sure that our daughter lives free."  
"I will my love."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"THIS HURTS!! GET HIM OUT PLEASE!!" yelled the queen.  
"He is almost out my queen. Please, Push!" The queen listened to the nurse. She had to give birth to the heir or her husband wouldn't be pleased. She loved him so she did what ever he wanted.   
"Is he here yet?" The king said as he entered the room.  
"No, my king. But he will be born in a matter minutes."  
"He better be born before the full moon has risen."  
"Yes your majesty." The king sat down next to queen and waited.   
"Push again, he is almost here." The nurse then held up a baby boy that looked just like his father. She handed him to his father. He took a close look at the new prince.  
"You did well my love," he whispered into his wife's ear and then kissed her lightly on her forehead. She smiled has she heard this and saw her prize. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, endless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two fairies were still waiting for their daughter to arrive. She was sleeping and dreaming of what might happen. He was waiting and watching. Day and night arrived with the brightest full moon. The fairy king woke with a startle. The queen was screaming in pain.  
"Please stop the pain, PLEASE." She kept yelling.  
"What is the matter dear?"   
"There is something wrong and it hurts." She said between breaths.   
The king went to try and find a nurse who could help. He eventually found one and ran back. She was still screaming. The nurse helped deliver the baby but the queen lost too much blood. She never got to see her beautiful blue haired daughter that shined more beautiful then the fullest moon. The king wept over the pail queen. He knew what he had to do. A fairy without their loved one is not a fairy at all. He took his daughter from the nurse and left the palace. He walked in the busy streets not knowing where he was going. He found the gates and left the town. He then flew deep into the forest not letting anyone see what he was going to do. He laid he gift by a tree. He let the gentlest ray of moonlight shine over her.  
"Remember your kind, remember us, and remember your freedom. I will call you Bulma. Just remember that I and your mother are in your heart. You take after your mother's beauty and you take after my mind. But you take the gift from all of us. Your gift will be understood when you know how to get it. Just think. You are our gift. We are always with you. Don't forget." He whispered to the sleeping baby. He walked away, only deeper into the forest, never to look back.   
Bulma woke to a terrified scream that seemed so familiar. All she could see what the moon. She didn't know what it was and fell back asleep in her little spot. Not knowing that someone was watching this farewell.   
He came out of his form and picked up the child. He took her back home to his wife and daughters. He never knew that she would save a Kingdom or that she was a princess.  
Ok there is the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed. I know did. Will hopefully get chapter one up by tomorrow. Sorry if it is too long or too short. PLEASE R/R!!!! Thanks! 


	2. Jobs

Thanks for the reviews. And sorry that I never put this up when I said that I would. My brother was on the computer like always. Well enjoy this chapter.   
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN S&*T!!!!!!!!!!!! ::LOL::  
Today is Bulma's 15th birthday. Bulma was in the forest that surrounded the kingdom, playing with her animal friends. They were the only ones that she has ever trusted. She never felt out of place here. It felt like home. Bulma was a wild girl. She loved to play and run with the animals. She was always in the forest. When ever she was not in the forest, she was in her room reading book and studying. Bulma was very smart. She was the smartest in the whole kingdom. She never knew that she was found in this forest by her parents. They never told her that how her parents died. Sometimes, her older sister would shift into an animal and watch Bulma play with her friends. Her family was shape shifters and so was the rest of the kingdom. But Bulma could never change. She never knew why. She would get in trouble sometimes because she was late for something. But today was a different reason. If she was late, then she would miss the ceremony. On anyone's 15th birthday, they get to have a job. When someone is assigned a job, they are assigned it for life.   
"Bunny, I have to go. Mother would kill me if I was late for the ceremony. And it begins at night fall." Bulma said to her friend. She then ran off as she saw Bunny nod. She was also the fastest runner in her family. She was proud of that. She could always get away when ever she needed too. She made it to her house in less then 5 minutes. Not the best she could do.   
"Bulma, thank Kami that you are here. You must get upstairs and get ready. NOW!"   
"Yes mother." She did what she was told. She always hated the beatings. The shape shifters were very strong and they had tails. Bulma got upstairs and put on her best dress. It was a light blue that matched her eyes and her hair. 'A perfect dress' Bulma always thought. She made her way downstairs when her sister stopped her.  
"What is it Zia?"  
"Mother told me that you have to be there now. The King wants to see everyone before the ceremony. SO HURRY!! His beatings are worse then mothers." When she said the word beatings, Bulma ran as fast as she could to get to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, why do I have to choose now?"  
"There are many to choose from, son. You could use her as a slave or we could do a tournament for your 18th birthday. You choose."  
"How about both, Father." The last word was said in major sarcasm.  
"Vegeta! Our guests will be arriving in a few minutes so DON'T act like this."  
"Fine." Vegeta went into the closest wall and closed his eyes, arms crossed, and leg bent. (NORMAL STANCE!!! Lol!!) All the 15 year olds were arriving one by one every few minutes. Once most of the 15 year olds were there, King Vegeta started his part of the ceremony.   
"Today is a special day for all of yo-" He was interrupted the doors opening. Vegeta opened one of his eyes to see who interrupted his father's stupid speech. He saw a blue hair beauty panting for air.   
"Welcome to the ceremony, Bulma. Why are you late?" asked the King. The king knew her very well. She always got in trouble with the guards for leaving the city and going into the forest. Bulma bowed before her king.  
"I'm sorry your majesty. I was in the forest."  
"Speak to me later about that. Now where was I? Oh yes. Today is a special day for all of you. Today everyone is assigned a job. And some might find mates." He looks over to his son. "Vegeta, come here." He grunted and followed his father's order.  
"Yes father." He said that as kindly as he could get.  
"Pick one." Vegeta looked at all the girls that were in front of him. They all looked the same except for Bulma. She stood out with her blue hair.  
"Her." He pointed to a girl on the end. "She will be my slave."  
"Name yourself slave."  
"Olivia."   
"Olivia you are now the personal slave of the Prince."  
"Yes, your majesty."  
"Now for the rest of you. Step forward to be recognized when your name is called. First, Kakkarot, you will become an elite warrior. Chichi, you will become a cook. Krillin, you will become a guard for the palace. Yamcha, you will become a guard for the city. 18, you will become an elite warrior. Tena, you will become a merchant for clothes. Bulma, you will become a scientist. Selvo, you will become a gardener. (I know this is VERY CHEESY but please calm down. You hear about how beautiful Planet Vegeta is, well they need a gardener for the gardens so beautiful. Ok enough of me talking.) Everyone report to their job in the morning. Now please eat and drink all you want." Everyone started to go to the food and drinks, except for Bulma. She walked towards the king.  
"Your majesty, you asked to see me after the ceremony."  
"Bulma, why are you always going to the forest?"  
"Your majesty, I go there to relax, play, and talk with my friends. The forest is the only place that I feel at home."  
"Now that you are a scientist, you are not allowed out sides the gate walls. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, your majesty." Bulma bowed and went for food, even though she wasn't hungry.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. SORRY IF I WAS SUPER CHEESY BUT I AM BORED RIGHT NOW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanks!! ^^!!!! 


End file.
